В изоляции
by NeithGrant
Summary: Поиски матери приводят Джарода в изолированный монастырь, где его ждет неожиданная встреча.


В изоляции.

Прелюдия.

В ночной тиши не было слышно ни звука, кроме шороха шагов идущего человека. Луна вышла из-за облака и осветила дорожку, вьющуюся вдоль ряда могил. Незнакомец направлялся к самому дальнему участку кладбища, то и дело настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Остановившись около изгороди, ночной посетитель вытащил из кармана маленький фонарик и двинулся вдоль ряда надгробий, читая имена покоящихся здесь людей. Пока не нашел то, что искал. Встав на одно колено, он осветил выбитую эпитафию и, скептично хмыкнув, покачал головой. Тяжело вздохнув, снял с плеча рюкзак, в котором принес с собой пару содовых инструментов.

- Упокой господь мою душу, - пробормотал незнакомец, втыкая острие лопаты в зеленый газон. – Но мне нужно удостовериться.

Часа через два лопата уткнулась во что-то твердое, и мужчина вылез из могилы, чтобы взять в руки плоскогубцы и кирку. Отогнув скобы деревянного ящика, он с трудом поднял тяжелую крышку и молча уставился внутрь. Гроб, как и ожидалось, был пуст.

Захлопнув крышку, ночной посетитель, казалось, облегченно вздохнул. Вылез из могилы и уложив инструменты обратно в рюкзак, некоторое время постоял над черным провалом могилы.

- Это произошло. Снова, - пробормотал он и выключив фонарь, пошел прочь.

1.

Джарод уже четыре дня колесил по дорогам штата Аляска. Сюда его привели поиски матери. Возможно это очередной тупик, а может ему на этот раз повезет и он найдет ее раньше ищеек Центра. Стоило попробовать. Пока ему везло.

Остановившись на одной из станций техобслуживания, Джарод зашел в небольшую кофейную и уселся на лавку у окна. Заказав обед, некоторое время следил за посетителями, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Здесь было не много людей, в основном остановившиеся отдохнуть водители и туристы.

Джарода не они интересовали, он искал в облике посетителей нечто непривычное. Остановил свои изыскания, когда заметил парня, одетого в длинный черный балахон с капюшоном. Подозвав официантку, Джарод в полголоса поинтересовался:

- Тот парень в дальнем углу, он местный?

Официантка нейтральным тоном ответила:

- Первый раз его вижу.

- Вы даже не взглянули на него.

- Будете что-то пить?

Джарод откинулся назад на деревянную спинку сидения:

- Чай с лимоном.

Официантка мигом испарилась, оставив посетителя в полной растерянности. Джарод заканчивал обед, когда увидел, что парень пробирается к выходу. Поспешно застегнув куртку, он оставил на столе чаевые и поспешил вслед за ним.

- Эй! – остановил его окрик, когда Джарод был уже в дверях. - Вам не стоит этого делать.

Джарод обернулся и посмотрел на официантку.

- Это просто любопытство, - проговорил он, недоумевая, что за странное гостеприимство на Аляске.

- От меня вы узнаете больше, чем от него, - последовало неожиданное продолжение.

- Но пять минут назад вы….

- Это было пять минут назад, - пожала плечами девушка.

Джарод изобразил на лице усмешку, досадливо проводил взглядом уезжающего парня, а потом вернулся внутрь кофейной.

- Вы не хотели говорить в его присутствии? – поинтересовался Джарод, снова усаживаясь на свое место.

- У нас не особо жалуют таких людей.

- Откуда он?

- Из секты или общины, точно не знаю. Они живут где-то в горах на границе с Канадой, обособленно от всех. Это замкнутое общество, которое не терпит посягательств на свою территорию. Эти дикари и отшельники иногда спускаются сюда. Здесь их не часто увидишь.

- Обособленно, - повторил Джарод, о чем-то напряженно размышляя. Предположил: – Наверное, не хотят, чтобы их нашли.

- Возможно, они преступники в бегах.

- Или отчаявшиеся люди, - возразил Джарод. – Так точно неизвестно, где приблизительно находится эта… община?

- Может рейнджеры или егеря в курсе дела, спросите у них. А вы, почему стремитесь туда попасть? – полюбопытствовала официантка.

- Я кое-кого ищу, - неопределенно ответил Джарод, не вдаваясь в подробности. – Спасибо за помощь.

- Не сильно я вам помогла.

- Вы дали мне надежду.

- Будьте осторожны с этими ребятами. Они могут быть опасны. Вы я вижу человек хороший.

- Внешность обманчива. Но, спасибо за доверие. И вот еще что. Если кто-то будет спрашивать вас, видели ли вы меня….

- Я знаю что ответить, - подмигнула Джароду официантка, встретив ответную улыбку.

2.

- Что значит, вы его не можете найти? – мисс Паркер холодно посмотрела на Брутса и перевела взгляд на Сидни.

- Он нигде не объявлялся, - пожал плечами тот.

- Возможно, вы плохо искали. Или не хотели.

Брутс тяжело сглотнул:

- Это не так.

- Что не так? – переспросила мисс Паркер.

- Мы старались, но безрезультатно. Возможно, Джарод покинул штаты.

- Без «возможно», хорошо? – недобро усмехнулась мисс Паркер, кладя руки на пояс. – Наш умник решил поиграть в прятки? Сид, а ты что скажешь?

- Возможно, Джарод решает какую-то проблему. И для этого ему не обязательно притворятся другим человеком. Возможно, он сейчас играет сам себя.

- Иногда Шерлок, ты говоришь умные вещи. А что наш гений может решать сам для себя? Кто он такой или где его родители?

- Возможно, он что-то или кого-то ищет, - робко внес предположение Брутс.

- Или кого-то, - согласилась мисс Паркер. – Но он бы позвонил, так?

Он всегда звонит, чтобы поиздеваться, когда находится на шаг впереди нас. Сидни?

- У Джарода тоже есть потребности, которые стоит уважать. Ему нужны ответы на многие вопросы.

- Сид, ты говоришь как заботливый папочка. Хотя…. Возможно, так оно и есть. Ты же его воспитал. Ты как никто другой знаешь, что он сейчас делает. О чем думает.

- Джарод постоянен, но его 72 часа истекли два дня тому назад. Если он не появился в поле нашего зрения, значит, не хочет нашего вмешательства.

- Значит, нам не нужно обзванивать больницы и морги? – иронично поинтересовалась мисс Паркер. – Джарод просто взял тайм-аут? Мне не терпится узнать, насколько долго он затянется.

- Надеюсь, что не навсегда, - неожиданно ответил Сидни. – Ведь когда-нибудь ему надоест с нами играть в прятки. Я уже рассматривал подобный вариант, а ты?

- Сидни, пока есть Центр, эта игра никогда не закончится. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь и Джарод, надеюсь, тоже это понимает. Он объявится. Нужно просто продолжать поиски.

- Я бы не был так уверен, - не согласился Сидни. – Люди умеют исчезать, ты это сама прекрасно знаешь. Если Джарод захочет, мы его никогда не найдем.

Мисс Паркер ткнула в Сидни указательным пальцем:

- Давай остановимся на слове «если».

3.

- Привет, я Джарод, - Джарод протянул руку, и парень в форме рейнджера пожал ее в ответ.

- Райт. Добро пожаловать. Не думал, что мне так быстро пришлют напарника. Как добрались?

- Я не успел спросить пилота, он спешил назад.

- Гостеприимное местечко.

- Да, давно мечтал сюда попасть, - Джарод засунул назад в карман свое удостоверение и надел перчатки.

Новый знакомый усмехнулся:

- Не сказал бы, что частые снегопады и морозы прекрасны, но не могу с тобой не согласиться. Мне здесь тоже нравится. Эти леса, горы…. Романтика.

- Ты мне все покажешь здесь?

- Нет проблем. Снегоходы в нашем распоряжении. Кстати, ты умеешь ездить верхом?

- Я быстро учусь.

- Тогда вперед. Наши лошадки тебе понравятся.

Их прогулка заняла четыре часа. Они съездили на юг к границе с Канадой, проверяя, нет ли в горах признаков человеческой деятельности. Как объяснил Райт, в этих лесах часто промышляют браконьеры.

- Не представляешь насколько уменьшилась популяция медведей за последний год, - рассказывал парень. – Были случаи, когда охотники ставили капканы, а потом просто забывали о них. Зверь попадает в ловушку, мучается и умирает. Жестоко. И намного страшнее, когда в такую ловушку попадает человек

- Тут кто-то живет?

- Здесь нет.

- А я слышал о какой-то изолированной общине, - как бы невзначай обронил Джарод.

- Община? – Райт задумался. – Нет, ты, наверное, имеешь в виду монастырь.

- Что это за место? – заинтересовался Джарод. - Правда, что оно существует или это сказки?

- Почему же сказки, я бываю там.

- А мне говорили, эти люди не любят чужаков.

- Да, но не рейнджеров. Считай, что тебе повезло. Мы съездим туда завтра. Хочешь?

- Я не против, - кивнул Джарод, опуская голову. Он не хотел, чтобы Райт видел выражение его лица.

Немного позже он стоял в своей комнате у окна, созерцая пустынный зимний пейзаж за стеклом. Его привел сюда поиск матери. Что она может делать в подобной глуши? Место, в которое не так-то просто попасть простому смертному. О котором все знают, что оно существует, но никто не знает, где оно находится. Почему отец так уверен, что он ее здесь найдет? Завтра у него есть шанс это узнать.

Вытащив из кармана мобильный телефон, Джарод попытался поймать сигнал, но здесь он был слишком слабым. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Ему впервые за многие годы просто хотелось побыть в одиночестве.

4

За две мили до монастыря, Джарод и его напарник наткнулись на аванпост. Двое в длинных рясах перегородили дорогу, потребовав пропуск.

- Ребята, все в порядке, - усмехнулся им Райт, слезая с коня. – Вы что меня забыли? Я привозил вам мёд два месяца назад.

- Тебя Райт мы помним, - кивнул один из мужчин, пристально вглядываясь в Джарода. – Но вот твой спутник нам не знаком.

- Это мой напарник, - пояснил Райт. – Он новенький.

- Да, это и настораживает.

- Черт возьми, это же монастырь, а охрана у вас как в Пентагоне. Что вы прячете? Или сами прячетесь? От кого?

- Вы даже не представляете, на что может быть способен человек, - проговорил второй страж, даже не сделав попытки снять с головы капюшон. – У нас такие правила. Они одинаковы для всех. Оставьте оружие и проезжайте. Не хотите, проваливайте назад.

Джарод снял с пояса кобуру с пистолетом и протянул ее ближайшему мужчине. Райт тяжело вздохнул и протянул свою.

- С такими правилами я еще не знаком, - пытался опротестовать он.

- Придется свыкнуться.

- Я рейнджер. Как я выгляжу без пистолета?

- У тебя есть значок, - последовал невозмутимый ответ.

- Ну и гостеприимство, - пробормотал Райт, когда они отъехали от поста на сотню метров. – Видимо, что-то произошло, если они сменили порядки. Надо будет поговорить с настоятелем.

Джарод промолчал, обдумывая услышанное. Что-то случилось, что?

Монастырь они увидели еще издалека. В представлении Джарода подобное заведение не было похоже на крепость, а именно этим монастырь и являлся. Окруженный высокими каменными стенами и лесом вокруг него, которые в сочетании полностью изолировали внутренний мир от внешнего. К большим железным воротам вел мост.

- Крепость находится в центре озера на острове, - объяснил Райт. – Зимой к нему можно подобраться и по льду.

- Да, но все равно не попадешь внутрь, - пробормотал Джарод, глядя на высокие стены. – Что тут раньше было?

- До того как Аляска стала штатом, она принадлежала России. Кто знает, что тут было, но теперь это место принадлежит братьям и сестрам. Монастырь – это приют для тех, кому некуда идти.

- А выйти отсюда возможно?

- Такой вопрос я себе не задавал, - посерьезнел Райт. – Это же не тюрьма, верно?

- Кто знает. А этот настоятель, он настоящий священник?

- Да. Он так сказать организовал это сообщество.

- Как и тот аванпост? Похоже на жандармерию.

- Это меры предосторожности. Ты слишком этим увлекся, да?

- Чем? – переспросил Джарод, настораживаясь.

- Этими людьми.

- Нет, просто пытаюсь понять, как можно все оставить и прийти в подобное место.

- Жить в изоляции?

- В одиночестве, в страхе.

- Эти люди не согласились бы с тобой. Я со многими общался, они счастливы здесь. Да.

- Надеюсь.

- Не все так плохо, как кажется.

- И ты говоришь это после того, как у тебя забрали оружие?

- Это настораживает, но не пугает.

- Надеюсь, твой оптимизм поможет нам.

- А кто ты?

- Реалист, - ответил Джарод и направил коня к мосту.

5.

Мисс Паркер нервно вышагивала по номеру отеля, в котором пять дней назад жил Джарод. Они находились в Бостоне. В номере было убрано, расспросы метрдотеля и горничной ни к чему путному не привели, вопросы так и остались вопросами. Это бесило и нервировало одновременно. Как это так: Джарод уехал и не оставил никаких зацепок.

- Ничего, - развел руками Сидни после повторного обыска помещения.

- Так не бывает. Телефонные разговоры уже проверили?

- Он мог звонить из таксофона на углу.

Мисс Паркер потерла пальцами виски.

- Это странно.

- Вспомни мою теорию.

- Не сейчас. А как насчет его «работы»? Может кто-то из его новых друзей в курсе, куда он мог поехать?

- А может на этот раз оставить его в покое?

- Ты на чьей стороне? – подозрительно спросила мисс Паркер. – Определяйся скорее, а то это начинает меня раздражать твой нейтралитет.

- Поищем ответы на его бывшей работе, - предложил Сидни. - Кстати, кем он был?

- Гробовщиком, - замер на пороге Брутс.

- Джарод проработал у нас не долго, - проговорил один из сотрудников похоронной конторы. – Дня три, а потом исчез.

- Что-то произошло в течение этого времени? – поинтересовался Сидни.

Работник задумался:

- Что именно вас интересует? Сколько похорон было за эти дни или история про осквернителя могил? Какой-то тип выкапывал трупы, а потом делал с ними такое, что….

- Давайте без подробностей, - скривилась мисс Паркер. – У Джарода здесь были друзья?

- Да, кажется, наш сторож с ним общался.

- Можно с ним поговорить?

- Без проблем. А ту историю точно не хотите услышать?

- Про некрофилов в другой раз, - сквозь зубы проговорила мисс Паркер, игнорируя взгляды заинтересовавшегося ею служащего.

- Джарод? – переспросил сторож, который оказался хилым стариком лет под восемьдесят. Он настороженно осмотрел посетителей, решая можно им доверять или нет. – А вы кто такие?

- Мы его друзья, - как можно приятнее улыбнулась мисс Паркер. – Не знаете случайно, куда он мог отправиться?

- Нет, этого я не знаю.

- Может он оставил что-то?

- Да, для какой-то мисс…..

- Паркер.

- Да, - кивнул старик. – Это вы?

- Да, - мисс Паркер продемонстрировала широкую усмешку.

- Он говорил, что вы ему не друг.

Мисс Паркер пожала плечами:

- Знаете, как это бывает между мужчиной и женщиной….. Сегодня друг, завтра враг…. Что он оставил?

- Он просил передать, чтобы вы его не искали. А если продолжите поиск, то зря только время потеряете.

- И все? – нервозно уточнила мисс Паркер. – Ни записки, ни фотографии? Может вы что-то заметили? Он куда-то звонил, или ему позвонили?

Старик, казалось, задумался.

- Да, был звонок, - наконец выдал он. – После него он сразу же и уехал.

- Не знаете, кто это был?

- Джарод был не слишком общителен.

- Странно для Джарода, да? – мисс Паркер посмотрела на Сиднея.

- Мы снова в тупике? – иронично спросил тот.

- Гробовщик, надо же, - пробормотала мисс Паркер, торопливо направляясь к машине не ответив на вопрос.

6.

Настоятель монастыря был более приветлив с рейнджерами, чем его паства на дороге.

- Они забрали у вас оружие? – недоверчиво переспросил отец Маркус. – Я не отдавал такого приказа. Наверное, мои люди просто пошутили.

- Наверное, это недоразумение, - проговорил Джарод Райту.

- Мы еще с ними поговорим, - пообещал тот.

- Что привело вас к нам? – между тем спросил настоятель.

- Решил проверить как у вас дела, - ответил Райт. Его дружелюбность куда-то пропала, видимо слово «шутка» его тоже насторожило. – Не было эксцессов или проблем?

- Кроме волков сюда редко кто забредает. Мы стараемся, чтобы о нас мало кто знал. Наши прихожане люди скрытные, не любят незваных гостей. Да и посмотрите вокруг. На сотни миль вокруг ни одного человеческого жилья.

- А люди, которые находятся здесь? Кто они? Среди них нет тех, кто, например, в розыске? – поинтересовался Джарод. – Ведь если вы укрываете преступников…..

Настоятель возмущенно запротестовал:

- Это благотворительная организация, но и у нас есть свои правила приема. Мы проверяем подобное.

- Вы не должны оправдываться, - успокоил его Джарод. – Я не охотник за головами.

- Да, вы рейнджеры, - кивнул отец Маркус. – Останетесь на ужин?

- Почему бы и нет? – проговорил Райт, расслабившись. – Вернемся домой мы не скоро. Джарод, хочешь прогуляться? Я здесь уже был, а вот тебе не помешает ознакомиться с культурным наследием.

- Это возможно? – переспросил Джарод у настоятеля.

- Да, - кивнул тот. – Только не пытайтесь проявлять свои полицейские штучки. У нас не любят отвечать на вопросы.

- Ваши правила – мои правила, - ответил Джарод, кивнул головой и удалился.

Шагая по мощенной булыжником мостовой, Джарод не встретил ни одного прихожанина. Оглядывая одноэтажные строения, он размышлял о том, какие именно правила имел в виду отец Маркус. Говорить нельзя, а как насчет фотографий? Да и с кем разговаривать, если вокруг ни одной души?

- Эй, мистер, - услышал он вдруг ей-то шепот и резко остановился. Повернув голову, увидел парнишку лет пятнадцати, который стоял у стены какой-то хозяйственной постройки и подзывал его к себе.

- Привет, - кивнул ему Джарод, останавливаясь в трех шагах от мальчишки.

- Вы извне? – спросил тот.

- А тебе не влетит от отца Маркуса за разговоры с незнакомцами?

- Я первый с вами заговорил.

- Ты здесь живешь? – оглядываясь по сторонам, поинтересовался Джарод.

- Я здесь родился. Расскажите что там снаружи.

- Свобода, - ответил Джарод. – Мир, люди, жизнь. Как твоя мать попала сюда?

- Ее привел мой дед.

- А как же твой отец?

- От него ее здесь и спрятали.

- Здесь вообще много людей? – Джарод кивнул на дома.

- Достаточно.

- Почему же тогда на улице никого нет?

- У нас рано ложатся спать. Такие правила.

Джарод вытащил из кармана фотографию матери. – А ты всех здесь знаешь?

- Да, - кивнул собеседник.

- А ее?

Парнишка с удивлением уставился на фотографию.

- Красивая картинка, - с восхищением проговорил он.

- Ее зовут Маргарет, - показал Джарод на лицо женщины. – Видел ее здесь?

- Нет, - после секундной заминки проговорил мальчик. – А кто она?

Джарод разочарованно забрал фотографию. Неужели снова поиски матери были напрасными. Сколько еще мест предстоит обойти, чтобы услышать очередное «нет»?

- Вы расстроились? – посочувствовал подросток. – Знаете, может, в церкви вам подскажут? Там есть женщина, которая живет в монастыре дольше, чем я. Может вам поможет она.

- Спасибо, - машинально поблагодарил Джарод, понимая, что такое вряд ли возможно, но все же спросил как быстрее пройти к храму.

7.

Церковь пустовала, так же как улицы снаружи. Сев на одну из лавок, Джарод задумчиво уставился перед собой, полностью погрузившись в невеселые мысли. Когда есть цель, есть и смысл стремиться к ней. Эта мысль согревала его сердце многие годы, но частые разочарования убивают иллюзии.

- Что-то ищете или что потеряли? – услышал вдруг Джарод голос женщины. Встрепенувшись, он увидел спину женщины сидящий перед ним на скамье. Он и не заметил, как она вошла. Черное одеяние и капюшон на голове скрывали и внешность, и возраст.

- Потерял, - признал он, гадая, незнакомка обернется или нет.

- Не теряйте надежду, - услышал Джарод.

- А если ее уже не осталось?

- Тогда есть вера.

- А если и веры нет? Остаются иллюзии….

- А я ими только и живу.

- Сидя здесь? Нет, пожалуй, это не то место, где можно претворить их реальность. Или вам нравится жить в изоляции от внешнего мира?

- А что там хорошего в том мире? Разве в нем есть справедливость?

Сказано это было с такой горечью, что Джарод почувствовал укол совести. Не слишком ли он агрессивно вел разговор? Или может у него предубеждение к тем, кто добровольно жил в изгнании, тогда как он всю свою жизнь бежал из такой реальности?

- Человек может изменить мир, если этого захочет, - как можно мягче ответил Джарод. – Если он найдет силы противостоять несправедливости.

- Тогда у вас еще есть шанс найти свою утрату.

- А у вас?

- Прошлое не вернешь.

- Вам некуда идти?

- Мне некуда возвращаться.

- А ваша семья?

Женщина, тяжело вздохнув, некоторое время молчала.

- Я делаю это для нее, - ее слова прозвучали не совсем убедительно. – Это добровольное пожертвование. Наказание, как хотите, так и называйте.

- Пожертвовав своей свободой? - переспросил Джарод, обдумывая слова. – Это смелый поступок. Если есть что терять, то он оправданный.

- В вашем голосе есть какое-то напряжение.

- Да, потому что я всю жизнь пытаюсь убежать от этого, а вы добровольно стали узницей одиночества.

- Это печально. Вы точно рейнджер?

- Сегодня да, - с небольшой заминкой ответил Джарод. – Хотя временами не совсем уверен, кто я на самом деле.

Его новая знакомая встала со скамьи. При этом капюшон с ее головы соскользнул, но женщина не спешила его поправить.

Джарод тоже поднялся.

- Оставайтесь самим собой, - незнакомка повернулась и протянула ему руку. – Рада была знакомству.

Джарод как не старался, не смог скрыть своего удивления, когда увидел ее лицо. Кэтрин Паркер. Он был просто ошарашен, и прежде, чем успел что-то произнести, женщина уже спешила к выходу. Да, он многое повидал в этом мире, но то, что происходило сейчас….

- Вы сказали, что живете иллюзиями, - дрогнувшим голосом сказал он ей вслед. – А что если на смену им придет реальность? От которой не надо куда-то убегать? Что вы сделаете?

Женщина замерла в дверях:

- Если она придет, возможно, у меня будет второй шанс. Я либо что-то найду, либо всё потеряю.

Джарод видел, как закрылась дверь, и машинально уселся на скамью. Имел ли он право ее остановить? Он узнал все, что она ему позволила о себе узнать. Имел ли он право вообще ее слушать? Это право принадлежало не ему. Горько усмехнувшись, Джарод с силой ударил кулаком по спинке сидения, бил до тех пор, пока не ощутил боль. Вероятно в том, что она находится здесь, есть и его вина. И что ему теперь делать с этим открытием? Имеет ли он право рассказать кому-то? Кто поверит без доказательств? Имеет ли он вообще право предоставлять их?

- Человек может изменить мир, если этого захочет, - повторил Джарод свои же слова. – А сможет ли он изменить судьбы людей?

Выходя из церкви, он уже знал, как поступит. Он покинет Аляску, чтобы снова оставить след своим преследователям. Чтобы столкнуть иллюзии с реальностью. Чтобы понять, способен ли человек повелевать и тем и другим одновременно.

II.

8.

Мисс Паркер нервно расхаживала по номеру отеля. Как и в прошлый раз, он был пуст, правда на этот раз она находилась в Портленде. Причем одна. Так хотел Джарод. Играть по его правилам было нелегко, потому что он как и в тот раз в Бостоне ничего после себя не оставил. Зачем же тогда втянул ее в свою игру?

Чертыхнувшись, мисс Паркер хотела было уже уйти, когда на прикроватной тумбочке ожил телефон. После третьего звонка она все же сняла трубку.

- Паркер, - проговорила она, нервно отбивая пальцами дробь по столешнице.

- Автовокзал, - проговорил Джарод, наблюдая за ней в бинокль из окна противоположного здания. – Через двадцать минут.

- Какого черта, Джарод? – пыталась было возмущаться мисс Паркер, но он уже отключился.

Швырнув трубку на место, мисс Паркер быстро вышла из номера и поспешила вниз к своей машине. Это был уже третье место, куда ее направил Джарод. Что он затеял, черт его дери?

В назначенное время она была у автовокзала, все еще сомневаясь, правильно ли поступает, согласившись добровольно стать марионеткой? И не насмехаются ли над ней? На углу зазвонил таксофон, и мисс Паркер нерешительно двинулась к нему, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Сняв трубку, начала без предисловий:

- Твоя игра мне уже порядком поднадоела, Джарод.

- Мне нужно убедиться, что за тобой нет хвоста, только и всего. Через пятнадцать минут возле аэропорта. Я тебя сам встречу.

- Неужели? – спросила мисс Паркер, но Джарод снова первый положил трубку.

Ну, хоть в их отношениях уже есть прогресс, он сказал, что придет сам. Что это, очередная уловка, чтобы ее позлить? Простояв возле главного входа аэропорта тридцать минут, мисс Паркер убедилась, что Джарод ее просто надул. Вернувшись в машину, молодая женщина в гневе ударила кулаком о руль и выругалась.

- Я тебя еще достану.

- Для этого не обязательно далеко ходить, - послышался с заднего сидения знакомый голос. – Я же говорил, что сам тебя встречу.

Мисс Паркер резко обернулась и увидела перед собой дуло пистолета.

- Отдай мне свое оружие, - попросил ее Джарод. – И без глупостей.

Мисс Паркер не отрывая от него взгляда, протянула свою кобуру.

- Зачем тебе это? – спросила она. – Ты же в меня не собираешься стрелять?

- Этот пистолет заряжен транквилизаторами. Мне не хотелось увезти тебя без твоего согласия.

-Увезти? – удивилась мисс Паркер. – Это что похищение?

- Можешь это и так называть.

- Зачем тебе это?

- Я отвечу тогда, когда мы покинем опасную зону. Кто знает, что ты в Орегоне?

- Все.

- Хорошо, тогда поехали.

- Хорошо? – переспросила мисс Паркер, пытаясь попасть ключами в замок зажигания. – Скажи мне хоть, куда мы направляемся?

- За территорией аэропорта свернешь направо, там есть частный аэродром. Нас ждет небольшая прогулка.

- Я имею хоть право знать, зачем ты это делаешь?

- Это важно, - ответил Джарод. – От твоего решения, ехать со мной или нет, зависит твое будущее.

- Я должна решить, не зная подробностей?

- Ты должна мне довериться.

- Допустим, я соглашусь. Что я получу?

- Я скажу, что ты не потеряешь. Свободу. Как только мы будем на месте, я отдам тебе твое оружие.

Мисс Паркер завела мотор и безропотно выполнила все указания. Джарод ее заинтриговал. Не ясно, что он там нашел во время своих похождений, но у нее есть шанс это узнать. Пусть почувствует временное превосходство, а потом она его переиграет.

Через десять минут Джарод сидел за штурвалом небольшого аэроплана. Кивнув мисс Паркер на рюкзак, сказал:

- Переоденься, там, куда мы направляемся очень холодно. И телефон тебе тоже придется оставить. Таковы условия. И еще. Мне придется проверить, нет ли на тебе жучков.

- Это обязательно? Я могу дать слово.

- Видишь ли, я не совсем тебе доверяю.

- Как же тогда я могу доверять тебе?

- Это дилемма, но по-другому не получится. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за твоей выходки, пострадали люди. Туда, куда мы направляемся…. Этого места нет на карте. И попасть туда внутрь тоже не просто.

- А как же ты собираешься это сделать?

- Это моя проблема.

- Скажи, Джарод, что ты нашел? – голос мисс Паркер сорвался.

- Не сейчас.

- Почему это важно?

Джарод заколебался. Правильно ли он вообще поступает? Что если приезд на Аляску с мисс Паркер будет ошибкой?

- Я не могу рисковать жизнью и свободой одного человека. Я хочу, чтобы ты с ним встретилась.

- И для этого ты меня похитил?

- Этот человек даст тебе ответы на многие вопросы. Это важно для вас двоих.

- Зачем ты это для меня делаешь?

– Когда я помогаю людям, то никогда не спрашиваю, хотят они этого или нет. Пришло время помочь тебе, - ответил Джарод, заводя двигатель. – Справедливость одна для всех. Вот зачем.

Брутс мирно посапывал на своем рабочем месте, когда на его плечо легла чья-то ладонь. Подскочив на месте, он вскрикнул, но, узнав Сидни, успокоился.

- Я не сплю, - проговорил он, приподнимаясь.

Сидни удержал его на сидении, извиняясь:

- Все в порядке, я не мисс Паркер. Кстати, о ней, не объявлялась?

- Нет. Телефон молчит. Это ведь странно, да?

- Если она с Джародом, то нет.

- Чем они могут вдвоем заниматься?

- Искать ответы на свои вопросы. Когда такое происходит, возникает временное перемирие.

- Разве такое возможно? Это же мисс Паркер и Джарод. Я думал, они ненавидят друг друга. Странно, что Джарод ей все прощает. Я бы так не смог, зная, что ее брат навредил семье. А она сама каждый день следует за ним по пятам…. После всего этого…. Зачем это ему? Что он получает взамен?

- Думаю, так он чувствует себя живым. Зачем Джарод звонит мисс Паркер, зачем оставляет сообщения? Их «общение» можно назвать симбиозом, они не могут существовать друг без друга, не получив морального удовлетворения. Странно, да?

- Да уж, - усмехнулся Брутс. – Куда же их занесло теперь?

9.

Джарод посадил аэроплан в милях двух от поста рейнджеров. Наверняка Райт очень удивиться, когда его увидит. Джарод тогда ушел, не попрощавшись, забрав один из снегоходов. Наверняка парень уже знает, что он самозванец.

- Где мы? – мисс Паркер удивленно осматривалась по сторонам, созерцая снежные ландшафты.

- Добро пожаловать на Аляску, - ответил Джарод, протягивая ей пару лыж.

- Если ты меня привез сюда чтобы покататься, то….

- Нет, - с этими словами Джарод протянул мисс Паркер ее пистолет. – Советую зря не расходовать патроны.

Мисс Паркер осторожно забрала кобуру. Как Джарод и обещал, свободу она получила. Но не спешила воспользоваться своим преимуществом. Молча наблюдала как Джарод надевает лыжи, а потом последовала его примеру.

Минут через двадцать они подъехали к небольшому поселку в лесу. Джарод еще издали заметил, что из дымохода не идет дым. Заглянув в конюшню, нашел двух лошадей. Райт, наверное, взял снегоход.

- Странно, - проговорил Джарод, зайдя в дом. Там было так холодно, как будто помещение не отапливали дня два-три. Райт не мог уйти на такой долгий строк, разве что его что-то задержало в дороге или его отозвали из этих мест. Следовало убедиться.

- Здесь кто-то живет? – спросила мисс Паркер, заходя следом. Она думала, что хоть здесь можно согреться, но ее ждало разочарование.

- Это пост рейнджеров. Растопим печь, а потом мне нужно кое-что проверить.

- Ты оставляешь меня здесь?

- Я пройду по маршруту Райта туда и обратно, а потом вернусь.

Мисс Паркер недобро усмехнулась:

- Мне это не нравится.

- Мне тоже, но если человек в беде, я должен ему помочь.

- Ты просто не можешь отказаться. Как насчет нашего совместного предприятия? С кем я должна встретиться?

- Всему свое время, - спокойно отреагировал Джарод. Он не хотел давать ложной надежды. Что если они приедут в монастырь, а Кэтрин Паркер там уже нет? Он уже не раз обдумывал эту вероятность.

- Всему свое время, - повторила мисс Паркер, пнув ногой полено на полу. – Я иду с тобой.

Джарод неохотно кивнул:

- Ладно.

Они прошли пол маршрута, когда увидели чуть далее впереди на снегу черное пятно. Подъехав ближе, Джарод узнал зеленую форму рейнджеров и сняв лыжи, подбежал к Райту. Тот не шевелился и Джарод на какое-то время подумал, что он умер. В руке парня лежала пустая ракетница, сам он наполовину заметенный снегом, еле дышал. Присмотревшись, Джарод заметил, что его нога попала в капкан. Сам он стальные зубья разомкнуть не мог, так и лежал здесь, взывая о помощи пустоту.

- Райт! – позвал Джарод, теребя парня за плечо.

Послышался тяжелый стон.

- Кто это сделал? – удивленно произнесла мисс Паркер.

- Браконьеры, - сквозь зубы проговорил Джарод, пытаясь открыть капкан. Осмотрев наскоро ногу рейнджера, он пришел к выводу, что без антибиотиков и экстренной медицинской помощи ему не обойтись. Что делать? Он прилетел на Аляску с одной целью, а тут возникла еще одна. – Нужно отнести его в дом.

- А потом?

Джарод приподнял парня и взвалил его себе на плечо.

- Потом надо связаться со спасателями.

- Но ты говорил, что наше пребывание здесь конфиденциально.

- Да, но и бросить его здесь умирать я не могу.

Мисс Паркер ничего не ответила, приняв довод как должное. Как это навредит им дальше, они узнают позже. Тяжело вздохнув, молодая женщина еще раз оглянулась вокруг и, не заметив ничего подозрительного, поспешила вслед за Джародом.

После тройной дозы антибиотиков Райт пришел в себя. Открыв глаза, долгое время фокусировал зрение, удивленно осознавая, что он лежит на своей кровати и смотрит в потолок, а не в затянутое тучами небо.

- Он очнулся, - услышал он над собой женский голос, а когда повернул голову, увидел Джарода.

- Ты? – удивился парень. – Я узнавал, мне не посылали напарника.

- Верно, - кивнул Джарод.

- Зачем ты вернулся?

- Чтобы спасти тебе жизнь, - ответила высокая брюнетка, стоящая рядом с окном.

Райт замолчал, попытался взглянуть на свою ногу.

- Тебе повезло, - проговорил Джарод. – Мы вовремя тебя нашли. Спасатели прилетят утром.

- Хотел бы послать тебя подальше, но не могу. Ты мне ничего плохого не сделал.

- Я тебя обманул. Нет ничего хуже, чем потеря доверия.

- Ты нашел то, что искал?

- Я искал свою мать. Думал, что она живет в том монастыре.

- Ее там не было?

- Нет, но я нашел кое-что другое.

- Поэтому эта женщина здесь?

- Да.

Райт усмехнулся:

- Ей повезло.

- Эй, я здесь, - мисс Паркер оторвалась от окна и взглянула на раненого.

- Без обид, мисс, - прошептал парень, закашлявшись.

Джарод нагнулся над ним, чтобы сделать еще один укол.

- Теперь ты доктор? – поинтересовался Райт.

- Теперь да, - кивнул Джарод. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

- Ладно, - ответил Райт, позволив себе расслабиться.

Джарод накрыл его пледом и присел за стол.

- О каком монастыре шла речь? – подсев рядом прямо спросила мисс Паркер.

- Есть здесь один такой. В глуши. Закрыт для посетителей. Это маленький мирок, люди которого живут в полной изоляции от остального мира.

- Напоминает тюрьму.

- Как Центр? – иронично уточнил Джарод. Потом посерьезнел: – Нет, туда они приходят добровольно. Изгнанники, отверженные, забытые, те, кому негде было спрятаться. Все они там нашли свой второй дом.

- Ты бы тоже мог поселиться там.

- Спасибо, но нет. Я не променяю свою жизнь на ложные иллюзии.

- А реальность тебе больше нравится? Ты бы мог плюнуть на Центр и уйти. Исчезнуть. Навсегда. Я знаю, ты бы смог это сделать.

Джарод опустил голову. Да, он не раз думал об этом сам.

- А ты бы позволила мне уйти? – поинтересовался он, после минуты молчания. – Ты посвятила моей поимке всю свою жизнь. Что бы ты делала, если бы я исчез навсегда?

- Не знаю, наверное, у меня бы появилась личная жизнь, - позволила себе улыбку мисс Паркер.

- Но это не произойдет, пока мы сами этого себе не позволим.

- Что это значит?

- Отвечу тогда, когда мы доберемся до своей цели.

- Но не сейчас?

- Нет, не сейчас, - ответил Джарод и сложив руки на груди отошел к окну.

10.

Утром прилетел вертолет спасателей. Джарод сопроводил носилки Райта, разговаривая с медиками. При погрузке рейнджер приподнял голову, поманив его к себе рукой.

Джарод наклонился, вопросительно посмотрел на парня.

- Если тебе нужны лошади, бери, - сказал Райт. – Я вернусь не скоро, а замену сюда вряд ли пришлют.

- Ты отпускаешь меня?

- Да. Ты мой друг. Во всяком случае, я так думаю. Иди и найди то что ты ищешь.

- Мы еще встретимся.

Носилки с Райтом погрузили в грузовой отсек. Вертолет взмыл в небо. Раненый махнул на прощание Джароду, посмотрел сверху вниз на одинокую фигурку внизу.

- Нет, не встретимся, - прошептал он.

До монастыря оставалось около трех миль. В пути Джарод пару раз спешивался с лошади, чтобы свериться с маршрутом. Кое-где он замечал клочья шерсти, капли крови и многочисленные волчьи следы на снегу. Мисс Паркер насторожено наблюдала за ним, пока, наконец, не поинтересовалась, что он делает и почему молчит.

- Здесь была волчья стая, - пояснил Джарод. – Не нравится мне это.

Он оглянулся по сторонам, ища взглядом хоть один признак шевеления в лесном массиве. Лошади вели себя странно: тихо ржали, переступая ногами, дико косились по сторонам.

- Нужно ускориться, - решил Джарод.

Они пустили лошадей рысью. Метров через пятьсот они увидели позади себя преследовавших их волков, а потом до ушей донесся призывный вой вожака стаи.

- Не останавливайся! – крикнул Джарод, на ходу доставая из седельной сумки дробовик. – Мы уже близко! Я вижу мост!

Мисс Паркер не ответила, мертвой хваткой вцепилась в холку лошади. Да, ей раньше приходилось ездить верхом, но не на такой скорости и не тогда, когда жизни угрожает опасность. Не успела она оформить эту мысль, как ее лошадь споткнулась, а потом и она сама полетела в снег через ее голову.

Джарод обернулся, увидел что произошло. Быстро соскочил с коня, помог мисс Паркер подняться. От стаи их разделяли метров двести.

- Садись, - подтолкнул он молодую женщину к своему коню.

- А ты? – не успев как следует отдышаться, спросила мисс Паркер.

- Я прикрою, - с этими словами Джарод передернул затвором. - Встретимся на острове.

Мисс Паркер озабоченно оглянулась назад. Неужели это происходит с ней? Она останется, у нее тоже есть оружие.

- Без пререканий сделай, что я прошу, - попросил ее Джарод. – Я тащил сюда в такую даль не за этим. Садись и уезжай. Ну же!

Мисс Паркер неохотно вставила ногу в стремена, перед тем как тронуть коня, протянула Джароду свой пистолет.

- Нет, - покачал головой он. – Сбереги этот шанс для себя.

С этими словами он шлепнул рукой лошадь сзади по крупу, тем самым приказав ей двигаться. Кобылу не надо было упрашивать, она рысью сорвалась с места.

Джарод проводил ее взглядом, взял под уздцы обессиленного коня мисс Паркер. Кажется, тот сломал ногу, провалившись сквозь хрупкий лед в яму. Джарод потащил его к мосту, то и дело, оглядываясь назад. Ему следовало найти удобное место, чтобы удержать стаю на расстоянии от моста. В принципе подножие моста и стало его аванпостом. Отпустив коня, Джарод покрепче сжал приклад дробовика и стал ждать. Вой приближался.

Мисс Паркер доскакала до конца моста, еле остановив коня. Едва она спрыгнула на землю, тот убежал. Проводив его взглядом, молодая женщина пожалела бедное животное, которое наверняка погибнет. Стоя перед воротами в монастырь, мисс Паркер забарабанила кулаком в железную дверь. Неужели никто не видел погоню? На равнине? Еще достаточно светло.

- Эй! – позвала мисс Паркер, пытаясь сквозь стук собственного сердца расслышать приближающиеся шаги. Где-то вдали прозвучал первый выстрел. Оглянувшись назад, молодая женщина не могла видеть, что творится на том конце моста. – Слышит меня кто-нибудь? Черт возьми, откройте! На помощь!

Дверь скрипнула, и в воротах появился монах.

- На нас напали волки! – проговорила мисс Паркер, чувствуя, что начинает выдыхаться.

- Да, мы видели, - флегматично ответил человек, откидывая с головы капюшон.

- Слышите выстрелы? Вы поможете нам?

- Да, сестра. Мы поможем.

- Так поторопитесь! – выкрикнула мисс Паркер, оглянувшись назад. Выстрелы не прекращались, а потом резко смолкли.

Она отпрянула в сторону, когда мимо нее пробежали четыре человека в рясах, с арбалетами в руках и факелами.

- Пройдите внутрь, - жестом пригласил ее монах.

- Как вы можете быть таким спокойным? – возмущенно спросила мисс Паркер.

- На все воля божья, - флегматично ответил собеседник. – Если ему суждено выжить, он выживет.

- Если бы все так рассуждали….

- Что?

- Ничего, - покачала головой мисс Паркер, переступая порог монастыря.

- Вы издалека приехали? – между тем спросил монах.

- Станция рейнджеров. Оттуда.

- А Райт с вами?

- Его увезли утром в госпиталь. Несчастный случай на маршруте. Он скоро вернется.

- Значит, на мосту его напарник?

Мисс Паркер запнулась на полуслове, а потом кивнула головой:

- Да, это он.

- За вами присмотрят, - он дал знак, и к мисс Паркер подошла женщина.

- Я отведу вас к отцу Маркусу. Он наш настоятель.

- А как же…..

- О вашем друге позаботятся. Не волнуйтесь.

- Ну да, - сквозь слезы проговорила мисс Паркер. – На все милость божья….

Джарод подпустил достаточно близко к себе первого волка и нажал на курок. Стая на некоторое время отпрянула, остановившись. Это дало возможность человеку сделать десяток шагов по мосту. Теперь волки не смогут его окружить. Джарод надеялся, что мисс Паркер достигла ворот. В том, что ей помогут, он не сомневался. Это приют для тех, кто просит помощи. Ей не должны отказать. О себе он даже не подумал в тот момент.

Волки снова пошли вперед, скаля зубы. Джарод открыл огонь на поражение, шаг за шагом отступая назад. Волки слепо лезли вперед, перепрыгивая через трупы своих собратьев.

Их осталось уже меньше половины, и если бы не узкий мост, у них бы была маневренность больше. А так они могли наступать только по двое-трое одновременно.

Джарод знал, что когда-нибудь удача закончится. Это случилось, когда она нажал на курок и получил осечку. Патроны кончились. Перевернув дробовик, он взял его за ствол как бейсбольную биту. Другой рукой вытащил из голенища сапога охотничий нож. Зажав лезвие зубами, приготовился к очередной атаке.

Первый бросившийся на него волк, упал с разбитым черепом. Второй получил режущий удар в бок, а вот от третьего Джарод уже не смог увернуться.

Упав на снег, человек пытался поднять руку с ножом, чувствуя в ней онемение. Волк промахнулся мимо шеи и впился зубами в предплечье. С каждым шевелением Джарода, волк все глубже стискивал пасть, не желая отпускать свою добычу.

Какое-то время мужчина еще сопротивлялся, пытаясь здоровой рукой оторвать от себя тушу волка. На него больше не нападали. Наверное, этот бой вожака стаи был показательным выступлением для молодняка. С каждой секундой сопротивление человека становилось все менее активным. Джарод повернул голову, чтобы последний раз взглянуть на монастырь. Краем сознания он услышал крики людей, потом послышался странный свист, и волк на его плече обмяк. На какой-то миг сконцентрировав зрение, Джарод увидел как из шеи животного торчит стрела. А потом он просто перестал что-то видеть и слышать, и чувство боли тоже куда-то ушло.

11.

- С вашим другом все в порядке, - услышала мисс Паркер, когда в келью вошел знакомый ей монах. – Он жив.

- Это хорошо, - тяжело сглотнув, проговорила молодая женщина. – Где он?

- В лазарете, на перевязке.

- Я могу его увидеть?

- Да. Идите за мной.

Джарод лежал на койке, глядя в потолок. После укола против столбняка и дозы антибиотиков ему было намного лучше. Монах сказал, что тяжелее всего было, когда двое взрослых мужчин пытались разомкнуть волчьи челюсти на его плече. Он был благодарен им, что они вовремя явились на помощь.

В палату кто-то зашел и Джарод повернул голову.

- Все в порядке? – спросила его Кэтрин Паркер, присаживаясь рядом.

- Теперь да, - ответил Джарод с легкой улыбкой на губах.

- Не думала увидеть вас еще раз. Честно говоря, не верила, что вы вернетесь.

- Я не мог оставить вас жить в иллюзиях.

Женщина подошла ближе и присела рядом.

- Но я вас ничем не обязывала….

- На самом деле, да. Много лет назад.

На какое-то время на лице женщины отразился испуг.

- Вам не надо меня бояться, миссис Паркер, - Джарод привстал на койке и взял женщину за руку.

- Как тебя зовут, мальчик?

Джарод почувствовал, как невольно краснеет. Так словно вернулся в детство. Подняв голову, он увидел в дверях мисс Паркер. Он не знал, как долго она здесь находится. В ее глазах стояли слезы. Джарод обратился к ней:

- Я обещал тебе, что ты получишь ответы на все свои вопросы. Это человек, которых даст их тебе. Я пришел сюда, чтобы найти свою мать, а вместо этого нашел твою.

Миссис Паркер обернулась, взгляды женщин встретились. Некоторое время стояла тишина. Джарод отвернулся к стене, чтобы не видеть этой сцены. Он все отдал, чтобы такое произошло, и он бы ничего не пожалел, чтобы так же встретиться со своей матерью. Его миссия завершена, он здесь лишний.

Поднявшись, он сел, взял в охапку свою одежду и тихо прошел мимо обнявшихся женщин, которые не заметили его ухода. Уже спускаясь по ступеням, он почувствовал боль в плече, присел передохнуть. Сидя, долго смотрел прямо перед собой, пытаясь собраться с силами. Во всем теле чувствовалась какая-то опустошенность. Никуда не хотелось идти, просто сидеть здесь вечным изваянием. Как же ему хотелось стать камнем, чтобы ничего не чувствовать.

12.

Джарод седлал коня, когда увидел идущую к нему женщину. Он хотел уехать тихо, но видимо не получится.

- Куда собрался? – спросила мисс Паркер, забирая у него из рук узду.

- Ты получила что хотела? – вместо этого вопросом на вопрос спросил Джарод. – Теперь позволь мне уйти.

- Ты даже не представляешь, что ты для меня сделал, - голос мисс Паркер сорвался.

- Это ты не представляешь, чего мне это стоило, - ответил Джарод.

- Спасибо, Джарод. Наверное, я не заслужила такого…. Моя семья не сделала для тебя ничего хорошего.

- Я не помню, - отвернулся Джарод, пытаясь скрыть свои чувства. Забыть, что брат-близнец мисс Паркер убил его брата, что ее отец сделал и она сама… Забыть он не забудет, а вот простить…. Возможно, ее это коснется. Со временем.

- Что будешь делать теперь? – спросил он мисс Паркер. – Вернешься в Центр, и будет все как раньше? Я убегаю, ты догоняешь.

- Нет, если ты захочешь это остановить. Я не смогу больше оставаться беспристрастной. Уйди в тень, Джарод. Я отпускаю тебя.

- Не уверен, что я готов уйти. Сделать так же, как сделала твоя мать? Эта жизнь не для меня. Ты заберешь ее отсюда?

- Если она захочет. Вопрос другой: захочу ли я вернуться туда. Страна большая, в Канаде тоже можно жить.

- Тебя будут искать.

- Тебя тоже, только найдут ли?

Джарод отвернулся, чтобы скрыть усмешку.

- Я еще не получил ответы на свои вопросы, - проговорил он. - На это может уйти вся жизнь.

- Да. Хотелось бы помочь тебе, но не знаю, как это сделать.

- Я не прошу. – Джарод забрал у мисс Паркер повод, провел рукой по холке коня. – Я никогда ничего не просил.

- Это больно? – услышал он.

- Уже нет, - покачал головой Джарод. – Когда кому-то не безразлично.

Он залез в седло, поправил повязку на руке.

- Передай своей матери, что я ее не забыл.

- Мы еще увидимся? – срывающимся голосом спросила мисс Паркер.

- Да, если ты этого захочешь, - ответил Джарод, кивнул на прощание и тронул коня.


End file.
